Nothing Compares 2 U
Nothing Compares 2 U is the sixth The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Brian and Chloe attend a party where members of the Order are in attendance, and afterwards Brian decides it is time to reveal his true feelings to Chloe. Synopsis At night, Chloe is learning how to fight with a bo staff. Chloe manages to defeat Alek and compliments him for being such a good teacher. Alek asks her if she has already given up her flirtations with Brian, but Chloe tells him she is still going to be seeing Brian, because they're friends. Alek attacks Chloe without any previous warning, making her lose her staff. Chloe asks him what was that all about. Alek responds she never knows when she is going to be sucker punched, and walks away, leaving a confused Chloe behind. The following morning, Meredith tells Chloe breakfast is ready. Chloe comes down the stairs, saying she is running late, but upon noticing Meredith cooking bacon, she gets suspicious and asks Meredith what is going on. Meredith tries convincing Chloe that nothing is up, and Chloe then tells Meredith that she is going out with Brian next Friday. Meredith takes advantage of where the conversation is going, and tells Chloe she has a date on Friday too, with a co-worker named Frank Cabrera. Chloe tells Meredith they're not done with their conversation, and leaves for school. In school, Chloe tells Amy about her mom's date. Amy assures Chloe that Meredith must really like her co-worker, and states now all of them have dates on Friday. Chloe says she didn't know Amy and Paul were back together, but Amy tells her she is dating a guy named Jonah Mimby, a senior. Chloe notices Alek flirting with a new girl, and uses her enhanced hearing to listen to their conversation. Chloe is worried Alek might kiss the girl and follows them into a storage room. Inside the school's storage room, Alek is about to kiss the girl, but Chloe comes in and pushes him away. Chloe asks him what he was doing, but Alek proceeds to introduce them, telling Chloe that Mimi is Mai too. He also tells Chloe that they're not as reckless as her to date a human, and leaves. Inside the clothing store, Paul tells Chloe he likes the new Mai girl, but Chloe says that if he is trying to make Amy jealous, he should at least find someone he has a chance with. Paul and Chloe notice Amy entering the café beside the store, along with Jonah, her new date. Chloe has an empathic hit off of Jonah, and tells Paul that Jonah feels guilty about something, most likely because he saw Paul. Chloe also tells Paul that Jonah is probably just a regular nice guy. Paul tells Chloe that that is good to know, and leaves the store. A while later, Chloe meets with Brian in the bookstore. The two of them chat for a moment. Brian asks Chloe if '1975 C.P. Kelly' means anything to her, and proceeds to explain that he found that written behind his mother's photo. Chloe tells Brian he should ask his dad about it, but Brian seems reluctant to do so. Inside a hotel, Whitney is seen lying on a bed, while Simone buttons up her shirt. Simone tells Whitney that she thinks it wasn't a very good idea to let Brian stay, but Whitney says that that way he can keep an eye on him. Whitney also assures Simone that the Mai do not intimidate him, and that he will do anything to ensure Chloe's death, even if he has to kill her himself. Back inside the bookstore, Chloe asks Brian how she should dress for the night. Brian tells Chloe it is a formal gathering, and also apologizes for not telling her sooner. Chloe tells him not to worry about it, and assures Brian that she already has a dress. Inside her room, Chloe is worried because she actually doesn't have a formal dress. Meredith tells Chloe she should get used to it, for guys rarely tell girls details like how formal gatherings are. Meredith suggests Chloe should wear the dress she wore to her cousin's wedding, but Chloe says the dress was hideous. Meredith remembers a dress she once bought on an impulse a few years back, and brings it to Chloe. Chloe thanks her for the dress, and the two of them proceed to talk about Meredith's new date. Meredith leaves, and not a second later, Chloe's phone rings. Paul tells Chloe that he followed Jonah, and saw him getting inside a shady place. Chloe asks Paul where he is and goes to meet him. Walking through a desolated alleyway near Chinatown, Chloe and Paul wonder what Jonah has been up to. Chloe sees an opening on the wall and jumps on a few containers to take a look inside. Chloe tells Paul it seems like an illegal gambling place and suggests that they should call the police. A man points a gun at Paul, but Chloe jumps down the containers and kicks him, making him fall. Chloe and Paul run away from the alleyway. The following day, Amy tells Chloe she knew about the gambling all along, and explains to Chloe that Jonah figured a mathematical system to win at poker, and that he is doing it to pay for college. Chloe is still worried about Amy, but Amy tells her that maybe she just wants a little excitement in her life. Amy also tells Chloe that she knows Chloe is worried things won't be the same because of her and Paul. Chloe assures Amy that she will always be supportive of her, and that it is her duty to warn Amy when she feels she might be in danger. Amy tells Chloe she shouldn't worry and leaves. Chloe notices Alek and Mimi talking in the bookstore, and goes to meet them. Chloe apologizes to Alek for jumping to conclusions, but also asks him if he could not watch her tonight. Alek tells her it's not up to him, but agrees anyway. In Rezza Capital, Brian is trying to fix his tie. Whitney approaches him and helps him out. Whitney tells Brian that Evelyn used to fix his tie for him, and that he is sure she would be proud of Brian. Brian tells his dad he invited a girl. Whitney is annoyed at first, but then tells Brian that he is looking forward to meeting her. Chloe enters her bedroom after taking a bath, and tells Meredith she looks perfect for her date. The doorbell rings and Chloe reminds her mother of a lot of things Meredith once told her about dates and guys. Meredtih leaves after thanking Chloe. While walking on the street, Amy tells Jonah she wants to go to his gamblig place with him. Jonah seems worried at first, but Amy convinces him and they agree on going there tonight. Inside the art gallery, Brian and Whitney talk with a few of the invitees. Whitney introduces Brian to Simone, and tells him that she is going to be his supervisor. Brian starts to look out for Chloe, and sees her entering the gallery. Chloe finally notices him and smiles at him. Brian tells Chloe she looks beautiful, and Chloe responds Brian looks great too. They proceed to look at the paintings on the walls, and Brian tells Chloe his mother really liked art. Meanwhile, Alek is watching over Chloe from the roof of another building. He notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, ready to fight. Mimi tells him she brought dinner, and the two of them sit down on a blanket to eat. Brian convinces Chloe to try some bunny chow, after assuring it is not made out of real bunnies, but Chloe doesn't like how it tastes. Brian is told by a man he has to meet someone, Brian apologizes to Chloe and walks away. In a cozy dinner, Meredith is on her date with Frank. They chat for a while about their last job and seem to be enjoying their date. Back in the gallery, Simone seems to be suspicious of Chloe, and is often staring at her. Inside the gambling building, Jonah wins a round of poker, and Amy screams excitedly. She wishes Jonah good luck, but he tells Amy he won't need it, leaving Amy confused. Back at the gallery, Chloe stares at a painting idly. Whitney approaches her and tells her he doesn't understand the painting either. Chloe turns to greet him, but Whitney is taken away by Simone. Brian shows up again and offers Chloe some snacks, Chloe tells him she would do fine with a cheese-log. Brian takes her hand and they they walk away from Simone's view. Once again inside the gambling building, Amy tells Jonah they should leave. But Jonah convinces her that there is nothing to worry about. Jonah fixes his glasses, and it is revealed that his glasses are made specifically to see makrs on the backs of the cards. Meanwhile, Meredith and Frank talk about their relationships with their daughters. Frank confesses his relationship with his daugther is not very good. They stand up from the table and Frank implies he would love to meet Chloe sometime, and then they kiss. Alek thanks Mimi for the dinner. Mimi asks Alek if he is planning on staying there the whole night, and then suggests they do something else. Alek stares at her for a few seconds, and then he kisses her. Brian and Chloe are told by an old woman that she rarely comes across young poeple who enjoy art. She also says that they make an amazing couple. Chloe and Brian try telling her that they're just friends, but the old woman says they just don't realize that they are already a couple, and she walks away. Brian is once again told by a man to follow him, but Chloe assures him it's alright. After noticing they might be in danger, Amy tells Jonah they should go. Jonah doesn't want to leave, so Amy stands up and says she is going to the bathroom. One of the security men takes Jonah's glasses, looks through them, and realizes Jonah has been cheating. Scared, Amy runs while she calls Chloe. However, Chloe doesn't listen to her cell phone. Amy then tries calling Paul, who answers after a few rings, while reading a comic. Amy tells him that she is in Chinatown and needs his help. A man grabs Amy, and Amy starts screaming. Paul runs from the bookstore and calls Chloe. Paul tells Chloe that Amy is in trouble. Chloe apologizes to Brian for leaving and runs away. Alek sees Chloe running and goes after her. Paul asks Chloe what took her so long, and Chloe responds it was the dress and high heels. They hear Amy screaming, and rush inside the bulilding. Chloe kicks the door open and Amy stands up, running to hug Paul. One of the men closes the door, and they prepare to fight Chloe. Chloe warns them about ruining her dress, and then starts fighting them one by one. Chloe defeats all of them, and a moment later, Alek kicks the door open. Chloe tells Alek he is late. Amy apologizes for ruining Chloe's date, but Chloe assures her it is alright. Paul sees Jonah getting up, and punches him in the face, and then they leave the building. Chloe arrives home, and is told by Meredith she looks gorgeous. Chloe asks Meredith how her date went, and Meredith responds it was one of the best first dates she has ever had. Meredith asks the same of Chloe, but Chloe tells her she did not have much time to 'click'. Brian knocks at Chloe's front door and she goes to greet him. Brian invites Chloe out, and Meredith lets Chloe go with him as long as she comes back home in an hour. Chloe and Brian chat while walking on a street near the Golden Gate. Brian asks Chloe if Amy is alright, and Chloe responds she was just being a little dramatic. Chloe apologizes for leaving him in the gallery, but Brian assures Chloe that he really likes that Chloe cares for her friends. Brian tells Chloe he lied to her when he told her they could be friends, and confesses that he is falling in love with her. Brian leans to kiss Chloe, but Chloe pushes him away. Chloe tells Brian she thinks she can't see him anymore. The ending credits roll as an obviously distraught Chloe strides determinedly way. Notable Events *Amy breaks up with Paul. *Chloe meets Mimi for the first time. *Chloe goes to an art gallery with Brian and several members of The Order. *Meredith goes on a date with Frank. *Chloe meets Whitney and Simone for the first time. * Simone suspects Chloe of being a Mai. * Chloe saves Amy from the security men at a gambling place. *Brain confesses his love for Chloe. *Chloe tells Brian they can't see each other anymore. Featured Music *"Life’s A Holiday” by Saturn Missiles *“Open Up” by The Attorneys *“Don’t Tread” by Frankie Rose and the Outs *“Indigo/Crucial” by Sophie Barker *“Stars” by N/A﻿ Quotes Alek *You never know when you're gonna be sucker punched. Best be prepared. *(to Chloe) We aren't all foolish enough to date a human. Brian *(to Chloe) I think... I think I'm falling in love with you. Chloe *You never know where love is gonna come from. *I don't eat foods that were previously characters in Disney movies. *Believe me, there's a reason superheroes don't wear heels. Meredith *(talking about Chloe) She is my greatest accomplishment to date. *Sometimes you just click with someone and it works. Paul *It's like our school's becoming this other-worldly epicenter attracting hot teen Mai from all around the planet. Memorable Dialogue Trivia * Jasmine was absent in this espisode. * Chloe interrupting Alek and Mimi's almost kiss seems like an allusion to when Jasmine interrupted Chloe and Alek's almost kiss in "Pilot". With both, the former and latter turning out to be Mai. * Most members of The Order know about the Uniter's gender, but not what she looks like, for Whitney and the others weren't able to recognize Chloe when they saw her in the art gallery. * Simone seems to be able to tell Mai apart from humans. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1